Jurassic Simpsons
Jurassic Simpsons is an reference tv move known from Jurassic World. Full Story One day in the isla nublar, Bart Simpson a.k.a. Gray Mitchell and Jimbo Jones a.k.a. Zach Mitchell went the dinosaur amusement park called, Cretaceous Park. Cookie Kwan a.k.a. Zara wants them to come visit to the innovation center. While living for vacation, Marge Simpson a.k.a. Clairie Darling has a descission to report to Indominus Rex paddock with Seymour Skinner a.k.a. Simon Masarini the pilot for helicopter to believe it is according to plan for supervisor Charles Montgomery Burns a.k.a. Nikolas Burns and the handler Waylon Smithers, Jr. a.k.a. Ellis Smithers who has decided to kill the Cretaceous Park, but nothing does for now. Meanwhile, Homer Simpson a.k.a. Owen Grady and Apu Nahasapeemapetilon a.k.a. Barry Apuson controls the raptors: Charlie, Echo, Delta and Blue to wait till pig to be grabbed by Smithers at Velicoraptor paddock. Instead, Smithers gets kidnapped by the raptors but Homer stops them until the pigs will add in the minute. He ran down out of the paddock and finally Jonathan Tallon a.k.a. Tallon Hoskins arrives and tells them about the wild prehistoric animals been excited to think of. Marge learns Homer to come to the control room, while Ned Flanders a.k.a. Lowery Nedson was waiting for Maxwell Flinch a.k.a. Arnold Flinchberg, the chief engineer. He is ready to control gyrosphere valley to begin while Jimbo and Bart rides the ball around the meadow for the mankind. Back on I-Rex paddock Mr. Burns and Smithers quits throwing the garbage to the dump because the amusement park are remain evacuated and torn up and pull apart for eighteen to twenty minutes so the amusement park are gotta go until i-rex will be captured later. After Mr. Burns stoles the paddock and orders Barney Gumble a.k.a. to get rid of the dinosaurs out of the island, the i-rex destroys their paddock and do it again. Our park is evacuated and gets prison and our people become dead, but gets arrested. Jimbo and Bart knows the off-road that ankylosaurus has been escaped from i-rex and she is gotta stop one of the gyosphere, and then they jumped off to the waterfall and just saved from sudden death. Maxwell was been awful that the secret password is shutted down and the control room is ran out and the computer is broken that mr. burns on the screen computer says to anyone: "Ah, ah, ah. You will not say the magic word." that the park is shutdown forever, including the i-phones. Jimbo and Bart sneaks up on the visitor center abandoned by the trees, and into the room with the fire torch. They got a plan to generate the jeep and the engine starts, and take off to the adventure. Marge and Homer thinks they're all escaped but I-Rex is encountered by them who rans away and back outside where I-rex is gone. Homer sends Russ Cargill and General Ken Sousa and their troops to save the park. Jonathan has his plan to order them to shutdown the park with the power station, to bring down the I-Rex. Maxwell leads his scouts to power station to get it back on in 12 hours, and Jonathan orders Lisa Simpson a.k.a. Vivian Lisaberg and all of them to bring Jimbo and Bart and Marge and Homer to the control room 'til Maxwell will be most please they found them and the secret passwords are up and running again. Barney rides his car out of the island, but he is going jam and snag out of the road into the mud, and then dilophosaurus invades him. Seymour leads Gary Chalmers a.k.a. Roland Tembo and Lisa to the abandoned visitor center, but they found Jimbo and Bart on the jeep and the rest of the raptors invades the helicopter while they escaped, everyone knows that maxwell has an chest without head and arm and legs as his death, and someone saw the i-rex is suddenly coming. Back on the Innovation Center, Skinner, Chalmers, Homer, Marge, Lisa, Jimbo, and Bart went to the laboratory and tells the scientists where is the signal, but Mr. Burns afraid Barney obeys us all, and trying to kill anyone, but the raptors from the paddock invaded Mr. Burns and sucked him into the fish tank. After escaped, the I-Rex tracked us and betrayed us for them, Bart thinks they need more teeth and Marge orders Ned to open the t-rex paddock and send the t-rex to the battle against i-rex. After the battle is over, I-Rex sucked into his death by mosasaurus. The troops founds Barney Gumble's death fakers for the mankind they uses the heart generators and takes him to the hospital. After the simulation story was over they are back in 742 Evergreen Terrace at Springfield including the simulation machine. Marge reports Homer and his family to the dinner tonight.T Category:TV Movies Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Bart Episodes Category:Jimbo Episodes Category:Homer episodes Category:Marge episodes Category:Lisa episodes Category:Maggie episodes Category:Principal Skinner Episodes Category:Superintendent Chalmers Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Jonathan Tallon episodes Category:Religion-themed episodes Category:Crime-themed Episodes Category:Drama-themed episodes Category:Environment-themed episodes